Barda Free
History Barda: 971 - 2000 Barda was born from the breeding pits of Apokalypse. Her parents were likely two of the thousands of genetically superior breeding studs and incubators enslaved in the pits. Like all viable products from the pits, Barda was sent for assessment and allocation. Due to Barda's impressive size and strength, even as youth, she was hand-picked by Goodness and removed from the normal allocation process and instead sent to train under Goodness. There at Goodness' Hope for Orphaned Youth (read: prison). Barda was trained to "Die for Darkseid". Early on, Goodness began to groom Barda to one day lead Goodness' specialized pack of the fanatical female warriors. Barda surpassed Goodness' lofty expectations repeatedly and quickly rose to the rank of Doyenne and Commander of the Fury Squadron. This came with a number of extra luxuries and privileges, but Barda rarely engaged in any, instead preferring to push herself further, training around the clock and volunteering for additional duties and assignments. This attitude convinced Goodness that Barda was the ideal candidate for talking on the extra challenging assignment of being the warden and handler of the political prisoner Skophre. At first, Goodness' instincts proved correct as Barda handily outperformed all other bounty hunters and trackers, always proving able to catch the elusive escape artist in a fraction of the time it took others and even when she did capture him, Skophre tended to stay imprisoned longer after being given to Barda's supervision. What Goodness didn't know is that Skophre and Barda had begun a secret romance. It started almost from the moment they met, working its way from innocent flirting to to a full-blown affair with the Doyenne even having the prisoner brought to romantic rendezvous under the disguise of interrogations. Yet, while Barda was happy for once, she was hesitant to leave Apokalypse so Skophre escaped to Earth. When Barda tracked him down, she found he had an engineered ultimatum: "Die for Darkseid" or "Live, Love, and be free". So, Barda chose Free.Oracle Files: Barda Free 1/2 Big Barda: 2000 - Present Married in a simple ceremony in Las Vegas and swearing to have and hold Skophre (who had developed the human persona of "Scott Free") until death do them apart. Barda chose to stay on Earth and make a new life for herself. Supplied with a new human identity as Roxanne Free (a name which Scott came up after watching a performance of Cyrano de Bergerac and then hearing the name repeated in a rock song while taking a cab ride home). Barda decided to try something new to go with her life on the new world. Though Scott tried to convince her to join the local police force or work as his stage assistant, Barda chose to be a homemaker... and in 2003, she added the responsibilities of a mother to that with the birth of their daughter Avia. Living off of Scott's meager income as a Vegas magician was rough at the start, but soon Scott impressed a famed death-defier known as Mister Thaddeus Brown. Yes, the Thaddeus Brown, the same guy who had that awesome television series in the 90's, Mister Miracle! So when Thaddeus offered to take Scott under his wing and help Scott develop his stagecraft, Barda and Avia went along for the ride, moving from Vegas to St. Roch, Louisiana. While Scott and Thaddeus worked with Thaddeus' assistants Oberon and Shilo to develop a return of Mister Miracle on the air with Scott in the titular role and famous costume, Barda enjoyed taking baking classes, going to PTA meetings, and coaching soccer for Avia's little league team. When the Reach invaded, Barda and Scott did not fall under the charismatic sway of the Reach Ambassador. They were both very familiar with the Reach and Barda had survived many battles against them in her long career. The Frees decided that they owed it to their new planet to stand up and do something about this menace. So they suited up and went to war. Barda and Scott played instrumental parts in defeating the Reach. Though Scott was invited to join the Justice League in 2015, he declined. He refused to join the Justice League without his wife, even if the League was hesitant about an Apokalyptan in their ranks. But it only took a year for the League to come to their senses and give this bodacious bombshell a shot.Oracle Files: Barda Free 2/2 Threat Assessment resources * Superhuman Strength, Resilience, and Reflexes * Limited Shapeshifting Capabilities * Accelerated Regenerative Healing & Immortality * Over a Millennium of Combat Experience * The Undying Love and Support of her Husband * Apokalyptan High-Density Composite Armor * Apokalyptan Mega-Rod and Genesisian Motherbox Trivia and Notes Trivia * Big Barda joined the Justice League in 2016 nominated by Martian Manhunter. * She is currently pregnant. Notes * Barda's address and birthdate are references to her fist comic book appearance: Mister Miracle #4 in October, 1971, created by Jack Kirby. * Roy explains why Barda is a homemaker: A big part of the comics was exploring the idea that this big badass woman really wanted to try to be a housewife. She wanted to learn domestic skills like baking and join book clubs and such. She was never really good at these, but she enjoyed trying. Barda is already her husband's superior in terms of strength and in other ways. She has nothing to prove in regards to climbing a career ladder. Remember she was the Doyenne of the Furies. She was the boss and at the top of her field for hundreds of years. Now she wants to try something else. Links and References * Appearances of Barda Free * Character Gallery: Barda Free Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Apokalyptan Category:Aliens Category:Immortality Category:Furious Females Members Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Rochite Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Public Identity Category:Height 7' 0" Category:27th Reality